User blog:B214/Light Novel Volume 16 spoilers
Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Vali's grandfather is the 3rd Super Devil. Since Vali's father is the True Lucifer's Grandson, that makes this new Lucifer the real son of the True Lucifer! *Vali's father was worthless. Rizevim teased his son to throw Vali away and killed him. *He has an ability which is to nullify Sacred Gear's ability(Holy shit). *He's so vicious and brutal that even the Old-Maou descendents would pale. *The Vampire's country turns into a near annihilation state by Rizevim. *Rias's powerup. She defeats Grendel! Though Grendel was still alive even after he had half of his head blown away! *Koneko also shows her growth. Especially her breast! *Ophis's "other half" is called Lilith. Apparently raises a flag with Ise. *The Evil-Dragon of this volume is Crom Cruach. He was never sealed and he appears to be the strongest Evil Dragon. *Fafnir becomes beyond a mere pervert and something insane happens because of him.... *Rizevim's preparing to go to the world where Chichigami is, and therefore is preparing to defeat Great-Red. *The organization is formed to counter him with the power of each faction. This group is called "DxD" and Koneko was the one that named it. *The leader will be Dulio. The sub-leader will be the First Gen Sun Wukong! *Rizevim only retreats because he got bored. *Ise gets a power up but something bad happens... *Vali gets of the hook by becoming Odin's adopted son. *It seems Arthur raised a death flag.... *Apparentely the reason behind Gasper's power is due to the fraction of Balor's instinct. *Apparently it may become the 14th Longinus..... Spoilers by n0m@n/Shin Code-Zero Oh one more: *It seems like the "Heroes" will return. Cao Cao? Latest spoilers: *Sitri and Bael are planning to build a school *-Bennia is a speed-type assassin *Rugal is indeed a werewolf, but he is in fact a half-magician. He's a mage fighter. Lol, it reminds me of Rune Soldier Riui. *Lilith looks exactly like Ophis, but she has less emotion in her expression. *Also one of the reason why God(Im guessing the God of the Bible) died is revealed. More Spoilers: A second "Sekiryuutei" appears, and the name of that person is..... *Euclid! *He made a repilica of Ise's Boosted Gear and used Balance Breaker. *Ise initially fought him in his Crimson Queen state while Euclid fought using a normal Balance Breaker state. But Euclid was beating down and overwhelming Ise! *But, Ise awakens his Hakuryuukou's power. *Oh btw, Gasper's Sacred Gear may become the 14th Longinus. *OH, OH! And there was a mention about a beast called "666" who may have the power that rivals Great Red. Team DxD The name "DxD" represents Dragons, Devils, Downfall and such since the team consists of many races. It also represents it since this team would have a role to protect Great-Red from Rizevim. Members: *Dulio (Leader) *Sun Wukong (Sub-Leader) *Azazel *Sairaorg Bael and his group *Seekvaira Agares and her group *Rias Gremory and her group *Sona Sitri and her group *Brave Saints(Etc Irina and Griselda) *Grigori(ect Slash Dog) *Yu-Long *Vali-Team So that means there are five Longinus possessors, the Two Heavenly Dragon, three of Five Dragon Kings..... Oh, and Sakra(Indra) brought back Cao Cao, and it seems like Cao Cao will join them afterwards since he would be able to fight the "Evil Dragons" and a "Lucifer". Georg and Leonardo may come back as well, though Gerog is currently researching about magic in the realm of the dead. Also about Gasper. *His crazy mode would be called either "Yami Gasper" or "Gasper Balor". You will know if you search Balor in the wiki. Apparently a fraction of his consciousness sleeps with the SG. Also Balor in this LN is a God. Because of this Gasper would have two personalities. Even Vali tells Rias did Gasper would have more restriction due to his power(more than Ise) for being insane. *Mass Produced Evil Dragons. The traitorous Vampires that got enhanced by the Holy Grail became Evil Dragons and started attacking their village. *There are basically no ecchi scenes, except in the first chapter(Life 0) involving Ise and the Church Trio. *And the battle against Grendel. *Gremory group + Azazel + Irina fought Grendel while not having Ise waste his energy using Crimson Queen. *Grendel showed his craziness again. He was defeated with Rias's new move. Only half of his face remained but he was alive. *Grendel tried to fight in that states, but a new Evil-Dragon Crom Cruach appears. *Crom Cruach is the strongest Evil Dragon, and he may currently have the power equal to the original Heavenly Dragon. *Also, Crom Cruach never died. He was always alive. Even Vali states Crom Cruach is more of a battle maniac than him. Crom Cruach *Ise and Vali teams up and fights him. The battle ended after 10 minutes since Crom Cruach was only told to hold them for ten minutes. He has the form a human and can shape-shift to a Dragon. But he prefers to fight in the human-form since it works well for him. Ise used his Crimson Queen while Vali fought in his normal BB. Vali was saving his energy to fight Rizevim and he also used his energy when he fought Euclid earlier(in his replica Boosted Gear Scalemail). About Ise's new powerup. *It happened because Ddraig and Albion came to settle each others differences. The Battle of Two Heavenly Dragons(Ddraig and Albion) has ended! Albion got even more shocked when he saw the Panty Dragon, Ddraig tried to save him from falling mad, and they ended up making up. They told their hosts(Ise and Vali) to keep quiet for a while. Since Ddraig and Albion made up, Ise was able to access Albion's power. Unlike the white gauntlet before, Ise can have small white dragons appear from his jewels. It has the power to "divide" along with "reflecting" attacks. Because of the access of this new power, Ise can't use Dividing Gauntlet anymore, but this new power proves to be more powerful. *Gasper becomes manly mentally. Valerie appears to be a woman with blonde hair and looks about 3 years older than Ise. None of the new girls fall for Ise at this point. More spoilers again: *For Ise's powerup, there are no drawbacks or negative factors. Kiba on other hand started coughing blood after using it once. Seems like Gram is an insane sword and definitely more powerful than Ascalon. *Yeah, Rizevim is powerful. Ise attacked him in his Crimson Queen but nothing happened. It automatically nullified his attack. *Rizevim states that the reason why there are no SG possessor in Sirzechs's team is because SG possessors would be useless in front of him. *And Koneko's transformation was temporary. She goes back to her original form. Her matured form is called "Shirone Mode". She's racked like Kuroka in that mode. * *Yeah, Ise still needs to be improve even further. *Its strongly hinted that Ise simply cant become stronger with his Sacred Gear. *He fought Euclid. But Euclid easily overwhelmed Ise in Crimson Queen despite Euclid using a normal Boosted Gear(Replica) Scalemail. *This is due to Euclid being powerful. He states that he isnt different to his sister in terms of strength who is a Maou-class. So if someone who has the power of a Maou uses a normal Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear, he would be someone hard to defeat. *Though Ise started pushing Euclid when he got his new ability. Though the battle was unterrupted by Rizevim and then they left. *Also Rizevim has the ability "Sacred Gear Canceller". Ise's attack and Kiba's holy-demonic sword simply vanishes before touching him. Same thing happened when Ise, Vali, and Yami-Gasper attacked him before he left. But their attacks vanishes before hitting them. *Also Sun Wukong would be training everyone. Especially Ise and Vali. Vali's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive is more powerful than Ise's Crimson Queen, but has less time using it. *Sun Wukong also stated that everyone in "DxD" team would need to increase their strength where they can defeat High-class Devils and Angels and eventually the Ultimate-Class Devils. The Longinus possessors of "DxD" on other hand would need to be strong enough where they can defeat Gods. Seriously, its becoming hacked.... It means that Ise, Vali, Sairaorg, Dulio and Slash Dog would need to become even stronger where they can beat a God. Vali can fight equal to a God only for a moment with his Overdrive. But he can only stay in that form for a moment so he wont be able to defeat Gods or Crom Cruach. *Rizevim also stated that the God of the Bible died because he put thousands of seals to seal away "666" and fought in war between Three-Great Powers in a exhausted state. "666" was actually a being that only the God from the Bible knew existed and others simply thought "666" was a made-up thing. *Yami-Gasper also is connected with Ise. Ise used Gasper's ability when he went into Juggernaut Drive in volume 6 because of it. And the biggest thing most people want to know: *Le Fay will become Ise's magician. Even Arthur asked Ise for this and thanked him when Ise said he'll do something about it. Category:Blog posts